


Tell Me We're Stupid

by SrhBtt



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 12:59:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15641238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SrhBtt/pseuds/SrhBtt
Summary: Amelia Shepard and Kaidan Alenko return from Virmire, emotions running high.





	Tell Me We're Stupid

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little Shenko I wrote a few years back but still am super proud of! Hope you enjoy. (:
> 
> imissthemusic.tumblr.com

Amelia Shepard was a fantastical commander; not just for her ferocity in the battlefield, but for how she treated her "lessers". She put everyone on the Normandy on her level; and unless you fucked up, you felt her equal. That was why, on this particular day, each and every person knew something was wrong. The rest of the ground team was visibly upset; silent, limping; tear stains ridding the dirt from their faces. Shepard, on the other hand, was fuming. While everyone else delicately took apart their own armor and weapons, she chucked her own at the feet of some random crew member. She continued, full-steam ahead to the elevator; still in only her tank top and spandex. Kaidan gently handed off his half-cleaned armor to the same crew member still scrambling to pick up Shepard's, apologizing on her behalf before grabbing her BDUs and jogging after her. Seeing Kaidan coming, Shepard overrode the elevator to close.

"SHEPARD." The crew jumped, hearing the typically calm biotic yell and slam his fist against the metal door. He waited impatiently for its return, pressing the button again and again once inside as if it would speed the whole process up. The doors dinged, opening to a muttering crew on the CIC who silenced themselves at the sight of Kaidan.

"Get back to work," he muttered, turning on his heel towards the war room. The door barely breezed open for him and he stood his ground, breathing heavily while taking in the sight in front of him. Shepard was curled up in the chair that had, until this very moment, belonged to Ashley Williams. He had never seen the commander look this small before; not even on the handful of forbidden nights she slept wrapped up in his arms. She had managed to bite off half of her nails so far; her face frozen as if it were stone. Just as Kaidan went to speak, the rest of the crew had begun to trickle in behind him. He knelt in front of her and she turned her body even further away from him.

"Shepard..." he whispered.

"Shepard please." At this point the rest of the crew had arrived, and they were either too distracted to notice, or were being polite and ignoring the sight of the two lovers before them. Shepard cleared her throat and sat up straight, "commander mode" flipped on like a light.

"Lieutenant please take your seat," she said, eyes focusing on the tiled floor. Kaidan stood, dropping the clothing he had clutched in his hands onto her lap. The discussion was brief; Shepard's voice detached and her sentences clipped.

"I want you all to have time to process this, don't let it get to you; Saren is still out there. I'm giving you guys till tomorrow night to submit your reports; I've got Alliance stuff to do anyways." She cleared the almost cry from her throat before continuing.

"That's all. Dismissed." Kaidan was the last one out the door, and before leaving he turned back to check on Shepard one last time. She was still sat unmoving in Ashley's chair. She must have noticed Kaidan's mouth twitch slightly, because she spoke first.

"You need to leave, Lieutenant." Kaidan let out a single, humorless laugh as he started to walk forward.

"Shepard - "

"Don't 'Shepard' me, Alenko. You. need. to leave." She was in his face, fuming with her fist placed firmly against his chest.

"We need to talk about this." He said it gently, in hopes of not agitating her more.

"There's nothing to talk about," she called behind her, already on her way out of the room.

"Are you kidding me?!" The rise in his voice had grabbed the attention of the room around him, whose inhabitants were not-so-subtly trying to listen in on the argument. Shepard grabbed his wrist, twisting it and dragging him away like any true commander would. Once they were just outside her cabin, she slammed him into the wall; locking him there with her arm across his neck.

"You DO NOT talk to me like that in front of my crew, Kaidan. Not now; not ever. Got it?" Her face was just slightly touching his, talking quietly enough so that her voice would not travel over to the next room. He pushed against her, pulling into a mock salute.

"Aye-aye, ma'am." The second Shepard's door had closed behind her, she sunk down against it, the cries of the day leaving her body in racking sobs. She buried her face into her BDUs, clutching onto them as if they were Ash's rather than her own. Shaking, she pulled herself off the floor, shuffling over to her desk to start on the Alliance paperwork for dead in action. Hours later Shepard sat, head pounding and half-asleep. An urgent knock came on her door and Shepard, being able to guess who it was when she realized the time, groaned.

"Go away Kaidan." There was no response; no other knock or snide remark. Shepard was surprised, until she heard the whizzing of her door lock. Kaidan waltzed in, locking the door behind him with his Omni-tool.

"You hacked my door?!" Amelia walked over to him, shocked by the usually obedient Canadian's action.

"We need to talk," he said matter-of-factly, arms crossed against his chest.

"Yeah, not by overriding my door."

"THEN WHEN ELSE, SHEPARD." Amelia shrunk back at the anger in his outburst.

"WHEN ARE YOU GONNA LET ME TALK TO YOU." Sighing at the realization of her defeat, Shepard curled herself up at the end of her bed.

"Fine. Then talk." She picked at her nails while Kaidan paced back and forth in an attempt to find the right words to use. He joined her at the end of the bed, and she tried not to shirk away from the touch of his leg against hers.

"Why her, Shepard." Amelia lifted her eyes to meet Kaidan's; the professionalism in her face a stark contrast to the sadness in his.

"Alliance protocol states that in the event of - "

"Don't give me all the Alliance bullshit Amelia."

" - in the event that a situation arises in which I have to pick between the survival of two of my soldiers, then priority is given to the higher ranking officer." At this point her quivering lip could not be ignored, tears falling as she pretended they did not.

"Shepard..." Kaidan reached out to take her face in his hands, but she quickly stood up and walked over to her desk.

"You were the higher ranking officer, Lieutenant," she hissed. The lump in Kaidan's throat made it difficult for him to even choke out his next words.

"Was it because of us." Shepard spun on her heel, make-up finally giving in and running down her face.

"What - "

"Did Ash die because of us." She tried to laugh, but it came out as a sob.

"Shepard...if this was because of us, then maybe we should - " Kaidan had been walking towards her, but she stopped him in his tracks.

"What do you want me to say, Alenko. You want me to fuel your ego? Want me to talk about how I couldn't imagine our last night together being the last?" Kaidan had the strap of Shepard's tank top gripped tightly in his fist.

"I want to know that Ash's blood isn't on my hands because I'm fucking our commander." Shepard let out a laugh, causing Kaidan to unclench his jaw in confusion.

"You're worried about Ash's blood on your hands?" Shepard continued laughing through her question.

"Alenko when that decision came up, there should have been no hesitation. It's you; the Alliance says that it's you. But in that moment I hesitated. I let you and Ash argue back and forth while I thought." The anger in Shepard's voice broke with a cry.

"I thought about how you look when I wake up and you're still sleeping. How I can still smell you when you're in the shower and I slip on your Alliance hoodie. How you do that little flare with your biotics when your fingers are inching up my thigh." Shepard wrapped her arms around Kaidan's waist, one hand running against the stubble on his cheek, causing him to close his eyes and lean into her.

"And I knew I was fucked." She left his side just as quickly as she had come to it.

"I was picking you; I knew I should be picking you. But it was for all the wrong reasons. So now I'm standing there, wasting time while you two argue in my comms. And then I just...said it. I told Ash to hold out for as long as she could while I go to get you. And she knew she wasn't holding out much longer. I was just waiting for her comms to cut off in all honesty. You knew it too; you knew it and you were pissed." Kaidan came up behind her, placing a hand on her shoulder, gradually wrapping himself around her from behind.

"I was afraid that..."

"Afraid that I made the wrong choice as a commander?" She spun around to face him; a fire burning bright in the blue of her eyes.

"Because I have not stopped thinking that, Alenko. There will be no consequences because I was following the Alliance regs to a T. But the regs weren't the first thing I thought of, Kaidan." The air between them was thick in the silence.

"We can't do this anymore, Kaidan." His head shot up, barely hearing the words. Shepard's tears were rolling down faster than they had for the rest of the night.

"Baby..." he reached out for her, but she had managed to sneak around him.

"We both know this is stupid, Alenko," she scoffed, sitting back down at her desk to continue working.

"We are not stupid, Amelia." Shepard let the data pad in her hand clatter down onto the desk; not used to the raw passion in Kaidan's words.

"What?" She spat it out, immediately hostile.

"We. are not. stupid." His arms snaked around her waist, pulling her towards him so that he could say the words into her ear. She shuddered away at his hot breath combined with the stubble rubbing against her cheek.

"Kaidan." It came out more breathy than she had meant it to, Kaidan groaning while his hands went to cup her ass.

"Tell me we're stupid, Shepard." She threw her head back while he kissed down her neck.

"Kaidan..." It was a warning, contrasted by her hands pulling at his hair.

"Tell me, Mia." His hands were gripping at the bottom of her tank top, her easily giving in and letting him take it off. Quickly she jumped, wrapping her legs around his hips. Kaidan scrambled to grab onto her behind while easily returning Shepard's feverish kiss. He moved backwards towards the bed while she kissed down his neck. She rested her forehead against his once they were sat.

"Tell me we're stupid." He left a kiss on her lips before letting them travel down to her breasts. She let out a moan, Kaidan smiling as her hands wrung tighter in his hair.

"Tell me we're stupid," he stated more than demanded, staring up at her cockily. She smiled back; and just as she opened her mouth to answer, Kaidan took one of her nipples between his fingers and twisted.

"Kaidan we're so fucking stupid." The words slipped out as she bit down on her lip. Kaidan chuckled, bringing Mia's face down to his.

"I know." He kissed her, now noticing she was crying again.

"You ass." It came out as half a sob, half a laugh. Kaidan let her push him back onto the bed, smiling as he watched her take off his shirt. Mia noticed him, cocking her head to the side as she sat straddling him.

"What?" Kaidan pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Just wondering how I ended up stuck with the world's most breathtaking commander." Shepard's face shown red, letting the strand of hair Kaidan had tucked away fall back into her face.

"Shut up Kaidan," she laughed a bit, still not looking at him.

"Hey," he grabbed her attention, pulling her chin to face him.

"I love you..." He dragged his thumb across her face, stopping abruptly when he realized what he had just said. Shepard sucked in her breath, causing Kaidan to pull his hand back, face burning.

"Shepard, I - " He was cut off by her lips on his, pressing their chests together and rolling her hips down on his. He quickly flipped them over, separating from her lips to pull down her shorts. He was kissing his way back up her legs, holding her hips to stop her from moving.

"Kaidan..." The whine in her voice caused him to look up at her.

"Yeah love?" He kissed over her underwear, causing her to throw her head back.

"Kaidan please..." Her grip on his hair had reached the point of pain, and he continued to kiss up her body, stopping right over her lips.

"Please what." As he said it he sunk 2 fingers into her while she cried out in relief.

"Please what Shepard." He used his other hand to pull off her panties. She still hadn't answered, so he removed his fingers from her, settling himself between her thighs.

"Please what..." He breathed it out, slowly dragging a finger along her folds with a biotic pulse.

"Jesus Kaidan use your - fuck - use your mouth please." He smirked against her, always loving how worked up he could get her.

"Your wish is my command." He attached his mouth to her clit, finding himself inside her with 3 fingers this time. Shepard moaned, back arching while her own biotics reacted to those inside of her. Kaidan watched out of the corner of his eye as the sheets bunched up in her hands.

"Kaidan..." He was used to the tone in her voice; her thighs beginning to shake around him.

"Let go love." He said it with a kiss to her thigh, biotics focused on his fingertips as he curled up to her g-spot. She came, her hand clamped over her mouth out of habit of trying to not be heard. Once she relaxed, Kaidan used his tongue to lick her clean, the contact causing tiny aftershocks in her. He crawled up to meet her, moving them toward the pillows while placing Shepard gently on his chest. He toyed with her damp hair, placing a kiss to it after carefully removing her hair tie. Kaidan thought he would fall asleep himself when he felt a short burst of biotics over his still-clothed crotch.

"Shepard..." he warned, pulling her into him once again.

"What?" she asked innocently, slipping out of his arms, fingers still flaring over him as she made her way down. He raked his fingers through his hair, letting out a breath as he knew this would be a losing battle. She took off his pants and crawled back towards him like a lioness on the hunt. Kaidan started to laugh as she dragged her blue hands up to meet him. His laugh quickly turned to a moan as she wrapped them both around him and started to move.

"You'll never learn, will you Alenko." Her face was just inches from his, one hand on his chest while her other continued to work.

"Mmm learned what," Kaidan said, trying to keep his tone normal. It took him a minute to realize that the contact had been lost, and he looked up to find Shepard sat between his legs. He smiled hazily at the sight in front of him, causing her to laugh.

"Come here." There was a huskiness in his voice as his arms reached out to her.

"I think it's your turn for that, Alenko." As soon as the words left her mouth her lips wrapped around him, causing him to cry out louder than he would normally dare. She felt the biotics surging under his skin, looking up to find him concentrated on not letting himself release.

"Kaidan." Her hands took over while he looked up; Shepard feeling his biotics relax below her.

"Yeah?"

"Let go."

"Shepard I - "

"Let. go." Her mouth went back to work on him, Kaidan continuing to keep his biotics reined in. Just as she felt him starting to lose control, he grabbed her arms, pulling her up and flipping her underneath him. She whined out in shock, her hands gripping at every inch of his body while their kisses were rushed and passionate, both of them searching for an impossible more. Kaidan took her thighs, wrapping her legs around his torso.

"Ready," he asked, breathing heavily with his forehead pressed against hers. She quickly nodded, impatient as ever. Kaidan pushed into her all at once, causing her back to arch as she cried out loudly.

"Shh..." He started to thrust into her as he said it, bathing in the sight of the 'glorious Commander Shepard' falling apart below him. They continued at that pace for a while, taking in the sights of each other with nothing but heavy breaths and muffled moans filling the air.

"Kaidan..." she mewled in his hair, causing him to growl and pick up his pace. Shepard flared with a gasp, causing Kaidan to stall, reining in his own biotics. Impatient and knowing it would cause Kaidan to speed up again, her finger nails scratched down his back while she left dark red marks down his neck and chest. Kaidan started up again, faster than before with his hands curled up on either side of her face. Her shaking biotics gave hint to how close she was, encouraging Kaidan to bring one hand down to her clit. She went silent at the touch; being sent over the edge with rolling hips and cries muffled by her shut lips. Kaidan smiled, removing his hand and enjoying the taste on his fingers in his mouth. With that, Shepard flipped the two of them, biotics pinning him below her. She was riding him relentlessly, the shock of it causing him to let his biotics rip through them both with a cry. Shepard's moan in response flipped a switch in Kaidan, sitting up and pulling her close to him. He let his biotics run freely; hands wrapped tightly in her hair.

"Oh fuck...Kaidan..." The uncharacteristic high pitch of her voice pushed him over the edge; his flare pushing her over the edge yet again, flaring as well. They sat for a bit after, breathing heavily in each other's arms. Kaidan laid them back, Shepard grumbling sleepily as he removed himself from her. He chuckled while reaching over to grab a towel from the side table. She cuddled closely into him, him placing a kiss to the top of her head while he cleaned them up. He threw the towel to the side; Shepard wasting no time in pulling the blankets over them. His hearty laugh caused Shepard to look up at him.

"What?" She couldn't help but smile at the sight of his. His eyes sparkled as he looked down to hers.

"I love you, Shepard." She blushed, burying her head in his chest as he laughed. Kaidan thought she had fallen asleep until she broke the silence a few minutes later.

"I love you too." Kaidan opened his eyes to find Shepard looking at him; face soft and serious.

"What?" Kaidan's voice was confusion mixed with joy.

"I. love. you." Shepard had rolled on top of him, smirking at the shock on his face. Their lips met; slow and passionate with hands in hair. Shepard curled back up on Kaidan's chest; breath slowing with sleep not soon after.

"I love you, too."


End file.
